Christmas Party
by Purplepanda2
Summary: Dr. Franklin and gang are invited to a Christmas party at the Adams house. What will happen at the party that will change Sarah and James lives...for the better? One-shot and really late Christmas story


Hey this is a really late Christmas story. Yah I'm really bad at writing stories for holidays by the date of the holiday. I most likely will be writing my New Years one after New Years. Anyway I hope you enjoy and please review with any advice, comments or errors you found. Thank you for reading.

I do not own Liberty's Kids of any of its characters.

* * *

James stood upstairs getting ready for the Christmas party the Adams had invited him and the rest of Franklin's newscast to. He stood in a new suit and had his hair nicely combed into a ponytail. He looked at himself in a mirror noticing how uncomfortable he looked in the suit. Sighing he headed down stairs where Moses, Dr. Franklin and Henri stood waiting.

"Gez James. It sure took you a while." Henri exclaimed also standing uncomfortably in his own suit though it looked as if he had tussled his hair a bit.

"Sorry Henri but these new suits are very confusing! Too many buttons!" James exclaimed in fake horror.

"Haha very funny James." Moses said shaking his head.

"Now all we need is Sarah." Dr. Franklin said and as if on cue Sarah came walking down the stairs in a deep blue ball gown. James stood in shock his mouth wide open. He had always had a thing for Sarah but tonight she looked amazing. Henri laughed at James' dumbstruck face and elbowed him in the side, causing James to come to his senses.

"Hey Sarah you look nice." He said giving her a small smile.

"As do you." Sarah said, "One could almost believe you were a real gentleman."

"Are you saying I am not." James said crossing his arms.

"Well you aren't my definition of a gentleman." Sarah said looking away from him. Causing Henri to start laughing.

"Oh shush Henri." James said scowling and hitting the boy in the back of the head.

"Ow what was that for!" Henri said clutching the back of his head.

"James that was uncalled for." Moses said shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Whatever let's get going." James said storming out the door to the carriage that was waiting for them.

"What's with him?" Henri asked confused.

"He's just confused." Dr. Franklin said smiling sadly ushering the rest of the group into the carriage. James sat staring out the window angrily Sarah sat across from him reading a book she had chosen to bring along as a source of entertainment. Not that she was actually reading it. No her thoughts were else where, on a particular blond-haired boy to be specific. She was surprised at his sudden anger after all she had only been teasing him like they usually did. In fact she didn't mean a word of what she said. She did think he looked like a gentleman and that he was quite handsome but was too proud to tell him so, and now here they were in a carriage with a huge amount of tension in the air. Sarah sighed at tried to concentrate more on the book in front of her.

James upon hearing Sarah sigh looked up at her. He didn't understand why he was so upset at Sarah's comment. They usually teased each other but this time it had been too much. He knew deep down inside that he wanted her approval. He wanted to be up there with her, at their level not some poor scum bellow her. He knew she didn't see her as scum but he knew others did. If he ever wanted to be with her he knew he would have to step up his game. James stared at Sarah taking in all her beauty noting how easily some other guy could come along a snatch her from him. Yes deep down inside James knew he loved the red-head in front of him. No he had never told her because he knew she didn't feel the same. How could a prestigious British girl fall for a poor American boy like him! It was not possible. James sighed at returned his gaze to the window watching the countryside pass by. Wishing this night would be over soon.

Finally the carriage arrived at the Adams house. "Finally!" Henri exclaimed jumping out of his seat and opening the door, "I was afraid I would starve to death!"

"Don't worry Henri." Dr. Franklin said chuckling, "I'm sure there will be plenty of food at the party." The group filled out of the carriage. James getting out before Sarah put his hand out to help her down. Sarah took it blushing and whispered in his ear as she came down, "Oh why thank you Mr. Hiller."

"You're quite welcome Ms. Phillips." James said smiling warmly at her and linking her arm in his. Sarah blushed but didn't pull away allowing him to escort her into the party. Inside there were many well dressed men and women. Some were socializing, others eating and a few brave ones were dancing. Upon entering the room James noticed all the young men looking Sarah's way. This caused a sort of anger to rise inside of him. It was the same one he felt when Udney had broken ranks to talk to Sarah, obviously flirting with her. Feeling protective all the sudden James took his arm instead wrapping it around Sarah's waist and glaring down all the young men staring at Sarah. Sarah blushed again but once again didn't pull away. Instead she leaned into him and whispered in a threatening tone, "Mr. Hiller would you mind explaining to me what you are doing?"

"Hm." James said looking away from the men he was glaring at to the beauty next to him, "Oh nothing. Sorry." He said removing his arm. Sarah nodded in approval and then walked off to talk with Mrs. Adams.

_What was that! _James thought scolding himself at his stupidity as he headed over to the food tables. He found his path blocked by another young man. A certain solider he had run into before, Udney.

"Hello James right?" Udney asked holding his hand out.

"Yes Udney it's nice to see you." James said though gritted teeth ignoring his outstretched hand. _What is it about this guy that bothers me? Oh right he likes Sarah that's what it was._

"I agree. Was that Ms. Sarah that was next to you." Udney said looking around for the red-head that had vanished.

"Yah." James said angrily.

"Well I think I might ask her for a dance." Udney said heading off to find her but James grabbed his arm.

"I suggest you don't." James said threateningly glaring at Udney.

"Oh and why is that?" Udney said challenging James.

"Because I said so." James said.

"So you don't control Sarah do you?" Udney said taunting James. James faltered and Udney pulled away smirking. He walked off leaving James fuming. Sarah meanwhile had found Mrs. Adams.

"Mrs. Adams." Sarah said smiling.

"Sarah." Mrs. Adams said pulling the girl in for a hug, "How are you my dear girl?"

"Good and you?" Sarah said pulling out of the hug.

"John and I are quite well." Mrs. Adams said, "My look at you! You've grown so much."

"Please Mrs. Adams do not embarrass me." Sarah said blushing.

"But it is the truth." She said then smirked and added, "Soon you'll have suitors lining up at your door begging to have your hand in marriage."

"Not yet Mrs. Adams." Sarah said her face turning bright red and waving her hand dismissing the comment.

"I can already think of one such youth." Mrs. Adams said giving Sarah a knowing look.

"Oh can you now." Sarah said amused.

"Oh yes that young male journalist you travel with." Mrs. Adams said causing Sarah to blush, "What is his name again?"

"James Hiller." Sarah said quickly.

"Ah right Mr. Hiller." Mrs. Adams said then looked at Sarah thoughtfully, "Hm Sarah Hiller. It does have a nice ring to it."

"Please Mrs. Adams." Sarah said her face bright red, "Do not tease me on such things."

"What do you not believe me!" Mrs. Adams exclaimed in shock, "I can tell you like that boy and I can tell you for a fact that he has feelings for you as well."

"Yes. Feelings a friend has for another friend." Sarah said smiling sadly.

"Sure and that's why he put his arm around your waist while all those other boys were looking at you." Mrs. Adams said taking a sip of wine casually.

"N-n-no he didn't." Sarah said shaking her head, "It was a mistake."

"Uh huh." Mrs. Adams said disbelieving. She was about to say something else when some girls next to them interrupted her.

"He is so handsome." One of the girls was saying fanning herself with a lace fan.

"His blond hair and bright blue eyes." The other said sighing dreamily.

"But he came in with that other girl remember." The first girl said sadly.

"True but he isn't with her right now." The other said smirking.

"True…so there could be a chance for us." The first said.

"Yep." The other said and the two girls walked off. Sarah paled upon hearing these words. She knew they were defiantly talking about James, who else had blond hair and bright blue eyes. Mrs. Adams noting the girls reaction couldn't help herself in commenting, "It would be a shame if some one else snatched him." And with that she walked off to go socialize with her other friends. Sarah stood there for a few moments before heading off to find James. She had to tell him before it was too late. She was making her way around the dance floor when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Assuming it was James Sarah quickly turned around with a smile on her face only to come face to face with Udney.

"Hello Ms. Sarah." He said smiling, "Would you care to dance with me?"

"Um." Sarah said looking around the crowd for James and spotting him with one of the girls from before. The girl was saying something James was rubbing the back of his head and searching the crowd for something. Then his eyes meet hers and everything seemed to freeze. The two stared at each other for a few moments then James looked back at the girl in front of him. He said something and then began to make his way toward Sarah.

"Um Ms. Sarah?" Udney said causing Sarah to look back at him.

"Oh I am so sorry but I am not feeling like dancing right now." Sarah said giving him her best sincere look.

"Oh so then how about later?" Udney asked desperately putting his hand on her arm causing Sarah to feel uncomfortable.

"I'm really sorry but I really don't think so." Sarah said looking around for James but not able to see him.

"Why not!" Udney said angrily.

"Because she will be dancing with me the rest of the night." A voice said from behind Sarah. It was James. Udney noting his defeat turned and left angrily.

"Thanks." Sarah said turning to face James.

"No problem." James said, "So DO you want to dance, Ms. Phillips?" holding out his hand.

"Sure, Mr. Hiller." Sarah said taking his hand. The two began to waltz around the floor in time with the music. They just stared into each other's eyes when James broke the silence by whispering, "You look so beautiful tonight." Causing Sarah to blush and smile shyly then reply, "You also look very nice tonight. Like a real gentleman."

"I thought you said I didn't" James said confused.

"I lied." Sarah said smiling up at James.

"Ms. Phillips lying! What has the world come to." James said in mock surprise.

"Oh shush." Sarah said laying her head on James chest and closing her eyes. Now it was James turn to blush. _Shoot now she is going to hear my heart racing!_ He thought but didn't push her away instead enjoying the moment.

"I'm surprised." Sarah mumbled her eyes still closed, "I didn't know you could dance so well."

"I'm full of surprises." James said smirking.

"I know that already." Sarah said looking up at him again. Once again they returned to a peaceful silence with only the sound of the music, the chatter of people around then and their feet. From the area around the dance floor people watched the journalist. Dr. Franklin and Moses smiling, Henri gobbling down food with a confused look on his face and Mrs. Adams chuckling but smiling all the same. James began to play with Sarah's hair and then said, "Sarah I need to tell you something."

"I need to tell you something as well James." Sarah said removing her head from his chest and meeting his blue eyes. James nodded and led both of them off the dance floor toward a balcony. Then turned to face her.

"Do you want to go first or should I?" James asked.

"You can go first." Sarah said politely.

"Ok." James said closing his eyes and taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself, "Sarah I don't know when it started but somewhere along our journey I-i-I developed strong feelings for you. I hate it when other men like Ugly look at you. Which I guess means I get jealous I don't know. But you take my breath away. Everything you do it amazes me. I just I don't know. I think I may love you. I understand if you don't feel the same. I don't expect you to being the high-class English girl you are but I-i-i-I though that if there is a chance. Just a chance that you felt the same way that I might as well tell you." James confession left Sarah speechless. The two of them stood there in silence with James looking at the ground and Sarah bright red.

"Please say something." James said finally looking up at her.

"I-i-i-I." Sarah stuttered then she took a deep breath and said, "James you took the words right out of my mouth." Now it was James turn to look confused.

"You see." She said continuing, "I was planning on telling YOU how much I loved YOU. But you beat me to it." She said giving him a small smile. James still looking confused opened his mouth to say something when Sarah exclaimed, "Good gracious James what I'm saying is I love you too." The confused look on James face disappeared and the next thing Sarah knew she was in his arms.

"Well gez Sarah why didn't you say that from the beginning." He said into her hair.

"I did." Sarah said smiling slightly, "You just weren't smart enough to notice."

"Are you calling me stupid?" James asked raising an eyebrow as the two separated.

"No I'm..." Sarah began rolling her eyes only to be interrupted by Henri exclaiming, "WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" The two journalists turned around to find their French friend standing there with food scattered around his feet his eyes bulging out.

"Um Henri." James said awkwardly looking at Sarah, "You sort of just ruined our moment and dropped your food."

"Ruined your…AH MA FOOD!" Henri exclaimed dropping to the ground. Sarah and James chuckled and were about to head in when Henri asked, "By the way what is that green thing dangling over our heads?" The two looked up and hanging over there heads was a classic branch of mistletoe.

"Of course." Sarah said shaking her head at the irony.

"So do you want to uphold this Christmas tradition?" James asked putting his arms around her waist.

"How about when Henri leaves." Sarah said looking over at the French boy picking up his food and walking away.

"Fine." James said leaning in slightly, "We don't want to scare him too much now do we."

"No we don't" Said Sarah also leaning in. The two meet in a short and sweet kiss that lasted only moment before they were interrupted by Henri again, "Sarah James are you coming!" Pulling away the two journalist laughed then turned to head back in to the party.

* * *

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.

~Purplepanda2


End file.
